My Waiting Angel
by YourSafeUnderMyWings
Summary: Seth Clearwater is the last to imprint, and loneliness sucks. But when he tries to get away from it all, he gets sucked back in by his imprint, Rain. But when he gets sucked even deeper into the supernatural by Rain, will he risk everything for her?
1. Chapter 1

My Waiting Angel

Chapter 1

Seth

It's been like this for ages. After the Volturi left and the Cullens and La Push wolves were put at ease, it was like the whole bandwagon of imprints just waltzed into all the wolves' lives. We relieved the younger wolves of their duty (they were pretty relieved to be normal again) and was sworn to never tell anyone except your imprint. I was about to be cut along side them, but with Leah and her scary _I will kill myself if my brother leaves the pack and I am left alone with a bunch of a testosterone-filled teenagers_ and that I tight with the alphas, I was allowed to stay. I was pretty happy, too. I waited my whole life to be something more then "Leah's brother", "Sue's son", "Poor Harry's boy", or even, in high school's opinion, "_NMM_" which means _No Muscle Man._ Which, even when I became a werewolf, I was still gangly. But in the pack's opinion, I was something more.

I was Seth.

It has been a good six years after the Volturi, and it was nice. My father's death had pained me so much, but in the course of six years, the pain now was only a faint pulse behind a scar that would never heal. I was okay with that. After the younger boys got to go back being human, the pack was back to its true, original core. It was Sam (Well-respected, La Push Pack Alpha), Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil. Then it was Jacob (Vampire-loving, Cullen-hugging, Pack-O-screwups Alpha) with Leah and me. Though we hanged out as one pack and worked together and could hear everyone's thoughts, when something was discussed, Jacob and Sam would talk like _My pack is not going to do that_ and_ The La Push pack has no intention of following that_ and sometimes, when the elders and Sam think no one can hear them,_ Jacob and his pack of screw-ups are gonna expose the secret, we must distinguish the boundaries between your pack and his "pack"_. It was stupid, I know, and I got another nickname for running after Jake six years earlier and still gets called that:

Seth the Chaser.

And then imprints came. As you know, Sam was with Emily and was now finally married, Jacob had his half-vampire Nessie to love forever, Paul had found Jacob's sister, Rachel and were happily engaged, Jared was in love with Kim, the quiet but sarcastic girlfriend, Embry had met a girl named Kate and now she wore a promise ring with a sparkly wolf on it, Quil had found his imprint in Claire who was nine now and perfectly content dressing Quil up in the most embarrassing tutus. Plus, the boys that left the pack found their imprints as well, surprisingly all at the same time in the same kindergarten class. Which left me and my sister. Both packs called Leah and I:

The Lonely Clearwaters.

Indeed, was it lonely on Friday Date Nights. And on Pack Beach Days. And Dinner at Emily's once a month. And Bring-your-imprint-to-show-off-to-the-Lonely-Clearwaters-Day twice a year. For my birthday and Leah's. Which brought up the next nickname:

Baby Seth.

One of my oldest and most used nicknames of them all, _Baby Seth_, was given to me when I turned into a werewolf at thirteen. Six years later, when I am nineteen, you would think they would be done with that nickname. No, sir. Since I am also the only boy werewolf left to imprint, I am the "last" one which means I'm a baby. It's werewolf logic. I was fine having no imprint, sure I got lonely, and in desperate times, when everyone took their imprints out to eat, I would happily take my sister as my date. And on those beach days I would read or play with Nessie or Claire or talk to anyone who was sunbathing. Which was mostly Leah. And at dinner, I was teased greatly but at least I wasn't invisible as I usually was 99% of the time. That tiny 1% was Leah who found me as the only person to confide in and Emily's few kind words. And for a long time, all the imprints called me "Sandy Wolf" for they had forgotten my name.

I began to hate imprinting.

Imprints took all of that one person's attention away. It was such a tiny problem because me and Leah were the only one's not imprinting. And you didn't need to a werewolf to fall in love. My mother, Sue, fell in love with Charlie Swan, and he was now my soon-to-be stepdad. Me and Leah officially became invisible. There was only two upsides: (1) Leah and I became a lot closer (2) If no one was scheduled to be in wolf-form, they weren't. Which meant me and Leah would either be alone running (which was _Heaven_) or together talking about how stupid imprints were.

Which was where I was tonight. I was running around the La Push perimeter, no one else except me. It was nice, to not have the pressure of finding my true love on me. Just to feel the soft earth between my paws, the air flowing past me making my fur spin and curl, my eyes seeing every tiny creature in the forest, my ears-

_SETH! GET TO YOUR HOUSE NOW!_ Paul screamed into my head and then disappeared as quickly as it came. I stopped abruptly, breaking my pattern. Had I really heard Paul? Fear crept inside of me;_ Mom._ I ran as fast as I could to my house. I shifted quickly and pulled my sweats on as I trotted. My house was filled to the top, my driveway overflowing, all lights were on. I stumbled to the backdoor and opened it quickly.

"Seth! Come over here, quick!" Jacob's loud voice called from the kitchen.

I took three strides to the kitchen where everyone was. Imprints, all the werewolves, the elders, my mother, and Leah smiling. _Smiling?_

"What's up?" I breathed, ready for whatever they had to say. All heads and eyes swiveled to Leah. She smiled but her eyes were a little afraid.

"Seth...I imprinted."

Shock overwhelmed me. My sister, the female werewolf, _IMPRINTED BEFORE ME?_ Always Angry Leah, happy forever with this dude? The last person that understood the lonely days where everyone was out and you were spending the day playing Pac Man, in you pajamas, eating Cheetos in four in the afternoon, gone? I must of looked like she said that Paul was having a baby because she laughed nervously, something she rarely did, and said, "His name is Michael and he's from New York City and he's an artist. You would like him, Seth." Everyone waited for my approval. I was, in fact, the brother.

"That's...great!" I lied with a tight smile. Everyone smiled along and laughed and cheered for Leah. No one even noticed my terrible lie.

"I...left my cell in the woods. I'm gonna go get it." No one noticed or heard my excuse. I ran out front and jumped into Jake's car. He left the keys in the car but there was a code to open the car, which the whole pack knew. I felt sick to my stomach as I punched in the code and jumped inside. My sister imprinted. I was the only one. Last. I turned the keys and pulled out of the driveway. I didn't want to be a wolf. Not another reminder. I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek. Jacob's head bobbed out of the front window and saw me fixing myself on the road. My face was contorted in pain, the tear on my cheek, the loneliness in my eyes, Jake saw it. Jake looked away. I drove away as fast as possible. I wanted to leave La Push. As a human.

Seth.

The Lonely Clearwater.

Baby Seth.

The Chaser for Hope that does not exsist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Listen up! I don't own the characters! Stephenie Meyer does! **

My Waiting Angel

Chapter 2

Rain

Once upon a time, hundreds and hundreds of years ago, when only the Indians roamed America and there was no such thing as Forks, an old woman appeared out of no where. She had no belongings, no family or friends, only a raggy dress to wear. She came into the land in the woods and sat down next to a sapling. She sat there for a very long time, watching and waiting. She would watch the sky and talk to the birds in loving tones. One day, when the woman was very, very old, a young Quiluete girl came skipping by the old woman. She stopped and stared at the woman, who sat with her sapling and watched her.

"You surprise me." She said to the girl in fluent Quiluete.

"Why do I surprise you?" She asked, the girl taking a curious step closer.

"All Quiluetes have the spirit animal of a wolf. You, my dear, has an eagle as your protector."

"Is that bad?" the young girl questioned.

"Wolves resemble family and love. They also have anger in them, which is their downfall. The bird resembles strength and bold beauty."

"What is my downfall?" the girl asked. By now she was three feet away from where the old woman sat.

"Loneliness." She said coolly. This struck the girl's heart and she backed up.

"Don't be sad." the woman instructed. "I have a bird as well and she is so strong she could fight off anything."

"Is mine strong?" the young girl asked.

"No. It is very weak and feeble because you are the first to have the bird as your spirit animal besides me. I could help you, girl."

"Please, please, help me!" the girl cried.

"We could trade our animals. Since we are both birds, we can trade. You take my strong bird and it will protect you. I will take your weak one and make it strong."

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" the girl screamed in delight.

"All you have to do is cut this symbol into your shoulder." the old woman got up slowly and took out a small knife. She cut the symbols "T.B." into the girl's right shoulder. Then she chanted a bunch of magical words. The girl felt instantly stronger. She grew into a young woman with beautiful, long black hair and long tan legs.

Pain overwhelmed her the next.

Her back was contorting and felt like someone was trying to rip it in two. Her head, especially around her temples, were slamming with a headache. She fell to the ground as it started to rain. The old woman laughed and laughed and laughed at the grown woman.

"I am free!" She shouted, "I am free of that terrible curse!"

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?" She choked between sobs.

"I have given you the curse of being forever young. The curse to never grow old. The curse of no body loving you. The curse to be able to fly away but being chained here for eternity. This curse will last forever and stay in your family. You poisoned your family!" The old woman became older and older and older until her whole body disintegrated. Soon she was nothing more then an echo in the sapling.

The woman screamed in pain and terror at what happened to the old woman and what she had pulled upon herself. The winds blew and the rain fell harder and harder. Suddenly, a crack of lightning blew right next to her. The sound it made was like a huge bird screeching. The young woman opened her eyes to see the biggest bird she had ever seen. It was about the same height of a wolf-man but its wings were about the size of three wolf-men in their wolf forms on each side. It had huge feet with talons as long as arms and a yellow beak that turned to a downward point at the end of it. It had a white head of feathers, a ring of red feathers, and then long, chocolate brown feathers for its body. The longest feathers on its wings were a mix of white and red. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. It screeched again, and lightning shocked right through her. It was like liquid flowing through her body. She screamed in pain at the same time the bird screeched, and another bolt of lightning flowed through her. Suddenly, as if to put her out of her misery, a loud slam of thunder boomed into the sky. The sound ripped her out of her skin and made her collide with the bird.

And then, they became one thing.

I woke up again with my hand clenching my heart and sweat on my forehead. This was the ninth time the bird dream occurred to me. When I was very young, I heard that story from my mother, before she left, and now the story would occur in my dreams vividly every night. The dream scared me somewhere deep in my heart but my mind knew it was a silly story just like the wolf-man story the Quiluetes preached daily. And then, the world hit me.

I was eighteen.

I was free.

I jumped up on my bed and turned my radio on as loud as it could go. "My First Kiss" by 3Oh!3 was on and I began dancing on my bed. My two roommates, Chelsea and Daniel groaned. It was 7:30 AM and it wasn't good to wake up a fifteen-year-old and a thirteen-year-old that early but I didn't care. I was leaving today!

I began singing along to the song and when they took breaks I would sing, "I'm eighteen! Oh, yeah! I'm outta here!"

Daniel finally heard what I was singing and jumped up on her bed. She jumped over Chelsea and danced with me on my bed. The song ended and I toppled over on Chelsea and she groaned again. Daniel jumped on top of me and Chelsea mumbled, "I am gonna kill you..."

I laughed and said, "Not anymore, Chelsea! I'm outta here." Chelsea's eyes bugged out and she gasped, "No!"

Daniel giggled, "Today's the day!"

It was my eighteenth birthday. When my parents dropped me off when I was six here at Anna's House for Girls, I dreamed of my day of becoming an adult. Of running out, buying a house, and starting my whole life. I spent the morning packing my things and the whole orphanage coming to say farewell. At around noon, I was ready to leave. All the girls circled around my truck that I bought when I was fifteen. Anna, the leader and founder of the orphanage, and my unofficial step-mother, hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "Reach for the stars, Rain." She let me go and said louder, "Don't forget your roots, Rain, come back to visit, you hear?" All the girls said, "You better!" I laughed and said, "I'll come back so often you will get tired of me." I looked at Daniel and Chelsea one more time, and tears streamed down their cheeks. I came over and looked at Chelsea one more time, "Your the oldest now, Chelsea, please take care of everyone." I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Take care of Danni, especially. When your out, I'll be waiting." I felt tears coming myself. Chelsea and Daniel had become my sisters and my 'partners in crime' through the years of being together.

"I love you, Rainy." Chelsea whispered.

"Love you, too." I said back and released her.

Daniel was now sobbing, her perfect blue eyes now rimmed in red with the tears. I hugged her and bent my head so I could talk to her, "Be good, Danni. Don't worry, I'll be down in La Push. You got my address? My phone number? I'm a click or a ride away."

She nodded, unable to talk through her tears. I kissed her head and jumped into my car. I pulled away with all the girls waving goodbye behind me. I was in Port Angeles and was driving toward La Push. Forks had my job as a librarian there and La Push wasn't a long drive away. A couple of weeks ago, I had scrounged up my pay checks from my numerous summer jobs since I was eleven and the money the government gave me and it was just enough to buy a small house near the beach. It was nice and I only had to mortgage my soul for five years to get it. It took fifteen minutes to get to my new house. I would fit in easily here because I was Quiluete. I was kinda a mutt, though. I was a mix of Quiluete, Caucasian, and French. I looked like a freak because of it. I had tan skin that was lighter then normal Quiluete, long black hair, and, get ready for it, _one_ blue eye and _one_ green eye.

The green eye was light and sorta blue-ish and the blue eyes was light and green-ish. I got over the self-consciousness and didn't care what people thought. I could see fine and that was what mattered, right?

The house was right next to First Beach. It was one story, one bath, two bed and pretty nice. It had a porch on the front and a big one in the back. The back opened up to a backyard that turned into a wild garden from the last owner. There was a small stone path that led through the trees of the forest into the beach. Around the perimeter of my backyard was wrought-iron fence with the iron swerving to make iron flowers on the fence design and ended at a gate to my own personal opening to the beach. I had three boxes and two bags filled with my stuff. For my eighteenth birthday, Anna bought me a queen-sized bed, a dresser and mirror, a fridge, and a tiny TV which were already inside. I couldn't have been happier. I had big plans for this house; I was going to keep working on the garden, paint the house a brighter color, fix up the inside so there was more windows for light, make the second bedroom a place for Daniel and Chelsea to sleep, pull out all the rugs and get hardwood flooring, the list never ended. I was going to make my house beautiful. I wanted flowers, books, and love overflowing from the house. I walked in and the first thing I did was dance around in all the rooms. I tackled my bed, jumped on the couch, danced in the garden. After I was done and completely out of breath, I sat on the kitchen table (Included with the house) and began to write a list of all the things I wanted to do with the house on my laptop.

House Fix-Ups

(1) Paint house a color not yet decided.

(2) Fix up the garden.

(3) More windows.

(4) More bookshelves.

(5) Fix up Daniel and Chelsea's bedroom.

(6) Make my room beautiful.

(7) Paint different room different color.

(8) Hardwood flooring.

I stopped for a moment. What else? I thought for a moment before typing:

(9) Find someone to Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Yadda, yadda, yadda...On with the story! **

**My Waiting Angel**

**Chapter 3**

**Seth**

I drove till I nearly ran out of gas. Lucky for me, I had some of my money on me so I filled up the tank for Jacob – a sort of thanks for letting me drive around in his car – and began on my long journey home.

I still couldn't believe Leah imprinted on_ Michael._

It wasn't fair. Leah, who can no longer have children, found an imprint. It had to be fate. Leah said he was an artist from New York! Artsy people like to move around a lot and New York is on the other side of the country and yet Leah finds him. I imagined an old woman standing over a crystal ball, laughing as she mixed and matched imprints and made me suffer. I hope she was happy. She made sure I was absolutely last, and to make it hurt worse, I had become invisible to an imprint's – or anyone else – eyes. She probably picked me out from the start. An overjoyed thirteen year old with a good life? _Zap!_ He's a werewolf! Getting a little too happy again Seth? _Zap!_ No imprint for you! _Zap! Zap! Zap!_

I slammed my fist into the wheel and the car horn beeped.

I drove home without thinking. I pulled into Jake's driveway (four years ago he built on to the tiny house his father and him used to live in so there was now four bedrooms and three bathrooms with a larger kitchen and deck.) I jumped out, left the keys on the front seat, and locked the doors. I was beginning to stalk away when I heard a soft voice, "Seth?"

I turned around to see Bella Cullen. She had her usual wear – blue jeans and a top Alice picked out – with her brown hair cascading down her back and her yellow eyes looking at me. She had Nessie in her arms, Nessie fast asleep in her nightgown.

"Just goin' to bed, Bella." I said and turned away. As I turned, she used her immortal speed to be right there, inches from me. She looked up at me and said, "I heard about your sister."

Anger bubbled up inside of me, "Oh,_ great._ Are we having another party for her?" I sarcastically ranted.

Her brows furrowed, "Seth, you will find your imprint soon enough."

I kicked a rock that was by my foot, "I don't care about the stupid imprint. I'm invisible, Bella, by _everyone._ I lost all my normal friends after I finished high school and once everyone got _their_ happy ending, I once again became a no-name. Everyone does it, Bella, even you and the rest of the Cullens." She looked hurt for a second but then guilt grabbed her.

"Seth.." She said but I kept ranting.

"Did you know that Claire, Quil's imprint, _forgot my name?_ I have been with her since she was a toddler and she forgot my name! And Kim? She started my new nickname: _Sandy."_

"It's a cute nickname!" Bella fought back.

"After she said that, Jared asked why. She says because she_ forgot my name _and she didn't want to get embarrassed so she made it up. Now all the imprints call me that. With the same exact reason."

"Seth." She said again looking at me with loving eyes.

"Once again, I became number two. The guy in the background that everyone forgets. I'm done with it. Next time you see me, it'll be at my funeral." I snapped and trotted toward my house. She could of went after me, but she didn't. I ran till I got to my house and ran up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and fell onto my bed, letting sleep take me to a place with no pain.

**Rain**

It was nearly complete. Three long weeks of endless trips to Forks for supplies and three hard-earned pay checks, but I did it. I painted the house a pale yellow. It wasn't too bright but it was different, which I liked. I power-washed both decks, making it have a dark, warm brown look to it. I put two rocking chairs on one side of the deck and began teaching a plant to grow onto the other side of the deck, around the pillars that kept the roof up. In spring and summer, the plant would have the most beautiful pink flowers and I could hardly wait. I put window sill planters in with yellow marigolds on the front two windows. I changed the front door (which was sky blue) and back door to being a double-door. A double-door was cut in half. The bottom part had the door handle but the upper part was cut so the owner could open it for a spring breeze without opening an entire door. I put big locks on both and they were bolted securely in place. On the back porch I put a table with a yellow umbrella on with four chairs around it. I put another two rocking chairs on the back, too. On the inside, every room was painted different colors. The kitchen was yellow, the living room was soft purple, the guest room was bright green, the bathroom was a sandy brown, and my room, the master bedroom, was mellow blue. The huge bed had a blue, soft comforter and blue silk (very expensive but had to have) canopy. I had a window chair with two bookshelves of books on both sides and French windows that opened and had the best view: the garden. It wasn't much work because the last owner knew his/her plants. The plants were always thirsty and barely needed sun. Perfect for La Push. The hard part was unraveling the furniture that the plant vines consumed. In the back of the garden, was a big, thick tree that had to be _very_ old. It was next to the path to the beach but what I didn't see was a wrought-iron and wood bench consumed in vines. Luckily, the bench was treated and not eaten by insects. I ripped the vines off and power-washed it to find its beautiful design. In between two bars of light wood was an iron design of a bird. Its wings outstretched and on both sides were wolves. It was strange but beautiful so I kept it. Another thing I discovered was a fountain. It was huge and in the middle of the garden. It was bigger then I was by one foot and had three stories. The biggest base at the bottom had a design of fish ringed around it. The second base had wolves running playfully around it. And on the top, a statue of a bird, wings outstretched, legs out. I found its pipes and connected it to the hose. It worked beautifully by the water running from the top to the bottom base. I couldn't help myself when I had the idea: I put koi fish at the bottom base. I fed them twice a day and they looked beautiful. I power-washed the path and found that round, multi-colored rocks were embedded between the stones. I also found paths that went from the back deck stairs, around the fountain, and all over the garden. Birds came and visited the bird bath and the top of my fountain and twittered away. My koi played in the fountain and let me pet them in the water. Hummingbirds and chipmunks found happiness at my garden. I would feed the birds stale bread from my seat next to the huge tree. I put a hammock up and swung back and forth on lazy days. I had everything I wanted from my list but something felt missing.

I remembered #9.

Should I find a guy? I never dated or even _kissed_ a boy before. I sucked at that department and stayed away. But I was eighteen! An adult! I made myself a perfect home in a matter of weeks, could I find a guy, too? I love my fish that were more like underwater dogs to me. I fed them by hand and they let me pet them. But, I wanted more love. More then a fish could love someone. Someone more real and who would understand me and always be happy to see me.

Do guys like that come to girls like me?


End file.
